Tales from Kalos
by Mewgia Mirrorcoat
Summary: A Nuzlocke story. Leila's ready for a new start in Kalos! With friends and pokemon by her side, she's ready for anything! Except, maybe those people in snazzy red suits. And a madman's vision of beauty. And an ultimate weapon...
1. A New Day

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo, and anyone else I may have forgotten. I just enjoy playing in the worlds that were created.

A/N: This is based on my own Nuzlocke run of Pokemon X and my reactions to various events ingame. Actual dialogue and gameplay will be stretched around a bit to fit narrative needs. Notes on individual chapters may be found at my blog. I've also borrowed a few concepts from other Pokemon stories I've done, of which one at least should be readily evident. It does get explained fairly quickly. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

**Tales from Kalos**

A New Day

* * *

Waking up always felt like the end to some beautiful dream.

It was a wonderful morning. The sun shone in her eyes, her mother called from downstairs, but she just ignored them all to roll over and pull the covers back over her head. Safe beneath her blanket, snuggled up in warmth, it was perfect as she drifted back to slumber…

WHACK!

"OW!"

Leila jumped up, holding her forehead and glaring at the pokémon sitting cheerily in front of her.

"Why do you have to wake me up like that?" she groaned.

Fletchling just cocked her head. "Because you don't get up if I don't," she sang back. "Besides, your mom wants you to wake up. You shouldn't sleep too much!"

Leila gazed blearily back. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her covers off. "Fine…"

Fletchling winked at her, then flew back out the room and downstairs. Leila followed, padding along in her bare feet and yawning all the while. She went in a daze, past her desk with her computer, past the large TV and game system, past her shelf filled with dozens of books and old family photos…

She swore she nearly fell down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm up," she called as she somehow made it safely and poked her head into the living room. "Morning!"

"Morning, Leila! All rested up from the move, huh?" her mother called back, standing in front of the stove. The woman turned, smiling, but her expression immediately changed. "Leila! You look like you just rolled out of bed! You haven't even dressed or gotten ready!" she chided.

"Well I did just wake up," she drawled back sleepily.

"Indeed you did. Thank you Fletchling!"

"You're welcome!" the pokémon called from around the corner.

Her mother glanced back at her.

"Well go get changed," she nodded with a slight smile. "Breakfast will be ready when you come back down."

"Okay…"

She ran back upstairs to change. It didn't take her long; she had washed up the night before and only needed to find something nice to wear. They had just moved to Kalos after all. She wanted to make a good impression!

What did take a while was her hair. It had grown so long over the years, and while used to how it cascaded down her back, she had recently found herself struggling to untangle it every morning.

She supposed it was a strange promise now. It had been five years since she made it. It seemed childish now, and she supposed it was now finally time for a change… with a new town came a new beginning. Maybe. She wasn't quite ready to let it go.

After unraveling the frayed ends at the end of her hair, she threw her black tresses over her shoulder to her back. Hoping she looked decent, she walked herself over to the mirror.

And there she was. Wearing her favorite black and red dress, pink hat with sunglasses, ready for the day. She brushed back the bangs from her eyes, then touched her face.

She glanced up at the family photo on the bookshelf. It had been taken many years earlier with all three of them – herself, mother, father. Her father, the proud trainer, with his dark brown face and black hair contrasting her mother's fairer complexion. He looked so happy. They all did.

_Has it really been five years since…?_

Leila looked back at the mirror and smiled. She saw her father in her every time she saw herself.

"Morning Dad," she spoke. "I miss you too. Hope you're doing well up there."

Then she drew a breath, picked up her tote bag, and wandered towards the stairs.

It was time for a new day.


	2. Nicknames

A/N: Took a little bit of liberty with the scene compared to the ingame one.

* * *

Nicknames

* * *

"Hey neighbor, over here!"

Leila paused in her step, glancing to the left. She saw her two neighbors waving to her, seated at a café table along with two other boys.

Calem was the one shouting. He was the lean boy her own age, dressed in a blue trainer's jacket with black bangs framing his face. "C'mon, sit yourself down!"

Leila smiled and approached them. She seated herself in the spot next to Calem.

"So, this is the meeting spot?" she asked.

Calem nodded. "Yup. Here, let me introduce you to everyone." He turned to the others. "So guys, this is Leila."

She grinned and waved. "Hey, nice to meet y'all!"

The larger, heavyset boy with the black shirt across the table gave a jubilant laugh. "Wow, Shauna was spot on! I'm Tierno, nice to meet you too!"

Calem smirked and pointed at him. "He's a dancer. Like, he's got some serious moves."

Tierno chuckled. "Hey man, no need to be so nice. I just like dancing, that's all."

"That you do," Calem replied. Then he nodded to the smaller orange-haired boy seated beside Tierno. "This is Trevor. He's a little shy, but he's smart. He does well at school."

Trevor said nothing, but he smiled back. Leila nodded back to him. "Heya."

Tierno released a loud sigh. "Whew, well there we go. Now you've met the whole gang! Hey, why don't we get some nicknames going? I feel like we'd be a tighter crew!"

Leila blinked. She hadn't quite expected that. "Wait - nicknames?"

"Yeah!" Tierno exclaimed. "How 'bout Lady L?"

Leila stared.

"What? No way!" Shauna interrupted. She was the younger girl with brown pigtails and tons of pink bows on her outfit. "She's a Li'l L for sure!"

"L-Li'l L?!"

Shauna ignored Leila's surprised outburst, and turned to Trevor. "Well Trevor, what do you think?"

"M-me?" Trevor asked. "H-hey, don't you think it's a little sudden to give a nickname to someone you just met? Or putting people on the spot like this?"

_Maybe a little? _Leila thought to herself.

Shauna grinned. "C'mon, it's fine! I'm sure you'll think of something good!"

Trevor glanced at Leila apologetically. "Well… how about something low key? Maybe… something like… L-kins?"

… _that might be even worse. Sorry Trevor._

Calem sighed. "Leila, why don't you decide?"

Leila let loose a weak giggle. "Okay. Hey, how about 'Lel'? It's… what some old friends call me."

_What Rhyhorn calls me. It'd be weird to tell them I understand some pokémon._

_Wow… first time meeting new people in Kalos, and they all try to give me a nickname! Feels pretty sudden. And… wow. I mean… no offense Trevor, but L-kins…_

Shauna cheered. "It sounds just like you! All right then Lel, I'm sure we're gonna' be great friends!"

Leila grinned. "It's good to be here with all of you."

She could forgive them for the nickname thing.

"Hey, can we see the pokémon now?" Shauna suddenly turned and asked Tierno. "I wanna meet mine soon!"

"I know, right?" Tierno nodded, the smile on his face never leaving. "It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our pokémon! Hope you guys feel the same way we did!"

"Of course we will," Calem replied as Tierno leant to the side to retrieve what looked like a small box. "It's our first time, right?"

"Yeah!" Tierno shouted as he placed the box on the table. He opened it up, showing three pokéballs. "'Kay, see here, we have Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. Grass, Fire, and Water types! Here, take a look!"

Leila, Calem, and Shauna all leaned in to decide. Leila glanced from left to right, noting the picture of the pokémon beneath each ball. _Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie…_

_I've always been kinda partial towards fire types…_

"Which one were you looking at, neighbor?"

Leila glanced to the side and saw Calem gazing back quizzically. She pointed to the middle. "Fennekin. But…"

"I was looking at Chespin," Shauna shrugged. "Calem?"

"Froakie," he answered. Then he smiled. "Then this all works out!"

"Yay!"

Shauna immediately took Chespin's ball. "Wow, we go together great!" she squealed, gazing at the ball. "The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!"

Calem laughed at Shauna. Then he took Froakie's ball. "Well Froakie, it's nice to meet you. We're gonna' become great friends. And it's 'cause of you, now I can become a real Trainer. Thank you."

Leila smiled, and with her heart racing, she reached for the final ball.

"Fennekin, huh?"

She could imagine Fennekin in there, staring up at whatever environment the pokéball had created for it. She wondered what it thought of her.

The idea that this pokémon was going to become her companion, just as close, if not closer, than Fletchling and Rhyhorn at home… this was another new friend, someone that would be special to her…

Then she caught a glimpse of Tierno and Trevor watching them expectantly.

Something popped into her head.

"Hey Fennekin," she began, holding the ball up with both hands close to her face. "We're gonna' become best pals eventually. At least, I hope we do. So from now on, you can call me Lel. I'm Leila, but Lel's the nickname my friends gave me, so you can call me that too. And I'm gonna' give you a nickname too. How's Ruairi sound?"

The ball gave a little wobble. It seemed happy.

She smiled and cupped it in her hands. "Ruairi it is then. It's nice to meet you."

The ball wobbled again.

Leila grinned and looked up to see her new friends all watching her.

"You nicknamed it Ruairi?" Calem asked.

She nodded back. "Yup! I figured I'd do what Tierno did. Nicknames bringing us closer and all."

The ball tipped forward briefly. Leila thought she knew what it meant.

"I'll let you out soon. Then we can meet face to face," she whispered. Then with a gentle, reassuring tap, she placed the ball in her bag.

_Yup. Soon._


	3. Learning to Understand

A/N: I know I'm uploading these really quickly. I'm trying to get up to the start of the actual journey before slowing down. Other notes... I'm introducing one of those extra things from other stories. Ruairi is on the small side for a Fennekin. (Not really ingame, but he is in story) Also, I don't actually know how Fennekin will sound in English, so bear with me for this part.

* * *

Learning to Understand

* * *

Leila inhaled. Tierno and Trevor had already left, while she imagined that Calem and Shauna were still by the café, doing the same thing she was about to. Although for her, this would be a little bit different.

She had situated herself by the fountain, where the water was loud enough that it would hopefully mask out the majority of her conversation. She only hoped that Ruairi wouldn't mind.

"All right then Ruairi," she breathed. "Come on out!"

And with one toss of the pokéball, she released him.

Ruairi toppled out gracefully onto four paws, his tail quickly easing his balance. _Oh he's beautiful_, Leila thought, marveling his golden coat.

The pokémon turned to her and gave a happy bark. "Fenne!"

Leila laughed as she caught the rebounding pokéball and dropped it back into her tote. "Here Ruairi," she knelt down and offered her palm, facing up. "It's nice to meet you!"

He sniffed her palm, then bopped his nose onto it. "Fenn fenn!" He looked up at her cheerfully.

Leila poked his nose back. "Off to a good start I guess? You're from the Professor, right? What was life like with him? Tell me everything!"

Ruairi blinked at her quizzically. "Fenne…kin…"

"I know, I asked this question for a reason. I want to see if this works. And I'll get to know you!"

"Fe…fenne."

"Just give it your best try. It's okay!"

Ruairi gave her a very bewildered look. He gave an odd, helpless grin.

"Fennekin," he began. Then he perked up. "Fenne! Fenne fen fen, fennekin. Kin! Fennekin. Fenne fen! Fen. Fennekin fen fen, fenne. Kin, kin fennekin, fenne fen fen fenne kin. Fen, fenne." He tilted his head to the side. "Fenne?" Then he wilted. "Fenne."

Leila mentally tried to reach out to him, the same way she had when Fletchling had first joined the family. "It's okay, not your fault," she replied. She had to reciprocate to form any real bond. Sharing was what made it stronger. "I know, that's kind of a weird introduction, huh."

Ruairi made a snorting noise and nodded.

"Well if it helps, I'm new to Kalos," she spoke. She offered her hands to Ruairi. "Here, come on up."

He scampered up into her arms. Then she sat, her back against the rim of the fountain.

"It's just mom and me… Fletchling and Rhyhorn too, you'll get to meet them soon," she smiled. She began scratching Ruairi behind the ears, and he made an eager, happy noise. "Mom's a Rhyhorn racer. Professional, and she's pretty famous. Rhyhorn's been with her longer than I've been alive. He's kind of protective, but he has his inner lazy side. Just loves lounging around in the sun. Fletchling came in about a year ago. She's like a Persian sometimes, she just loves finding her way into little nooks and crannies wherever we live. She also gets this odd joy from waking me up every morning…"

She sighed. Ruairi looked up at her expectantly. "Fen?"

"I… I guess you should probably know this anyway. Dad was a trainer. Professional battler. But… there was a bad training accident five years ago. They were in the mountains, and…" she took a deep breath. "They didn't make it. No one did. Even all the pokéballs were crushed, and…"

Ruairi was very still. He was staring up at her in some sort of saddened horror. Leila realized that her hand had stopped scratching his ears.

"Sorry for unloading that all on you," she rubbed him gently. "It was hard on Mom and me and Rhyhorn. But we all try to remember the good times, or the funnier things that used to happen. Mom likes retelling this story about how Rhyhorn didn't stop in time at the finish line, and Dad was waiting, and Rhyhorn ended up sending him flying… I wasn't around yet. But I think she remembers all their romance stuff a lot. I like to remember having fun with Dad, and talking and playing with his team… I take after my dad, actually. I don't really look like my mom," she pointed at herself, then tossed some of her black hair up. "I like to think it's a way of remembering that he's still with me, since I'm a lot like him in that."

Ruairi looked up at her mournfully. Then he buried his head into her chest. "Fen fen. Fennekin."

Leila just smiled, continuing to scratch behind the ears. "Is this good?"

He nodded. "Fen. Fenne, fen chest kin."

Something was solidifying. She could feel it in her heart and in her mind. She gently moved her hand such that now she was scratching Ruairi on the chest, right below his neck.

"Feeeeeennnnnnn…"

She laughed. "Feels good?"

"Feeeeess…"

"Well, I shared my story. Wanna give yours another go?"

Ruairi opened an eye, seeming slightly skeptical. "Fenne? Fenne, okay." He took a deep breath. "Fenne… fenne fen fen fennekin. Kin, fenne Professor fen fen, fennekin… fen really nice kin. Fenne, fenne fen fennekin awesome trainers fenne, kin. Fen fen. Kin, fenne other pokémon fenne fennekin, fen Charmander and me fenne kin kin, food and stuff. Fen doing good back there. Fennekin following kin?"

He was looking at her again.

"Sort of," Leila replied, smiling. It was interesting hearing his voice going between the adorable squeaking shouts of his species and what sounded like a young teen, at least to her understanding. Mentally, it seemed like they were the same age. "You were friends with Charmander?"

Ruairi stared at her.

"… fenne-derstand?!"

He looked so incredibly shocked, Leila had to laugh. "I'm starting to," she replied, rubbing at his chest fur more. "It takes a little bit, keep going."

Ruairi's eyes were very wide. But he seemed happy, almost ecstatic as he burst into more chatter. "Fenne! Fenne Charmander would get into fenne fennekin! Fen fen, food fight and he'd use his tail flame to kin, fenne! Fen, fenne spooky voice and scare fenne out of Gabite and some of the others. Seriously, Charmander fen the best voices, and Gabite's scared of ghost types, so it worked! I kinda miss that guy." He paused. "Is it working? Are you – how are you - "

It was there. That bond, or at least, the start of it. But it was enough for Leila to hold to, and for this weak Talent of hers to take and translate. She was close enough with Ruairi that her heart trusted him, and him with her.

"You know about Talents?" she asked. Ruairi shook his head. "Mm, I might have to ask Mom to explain when we meet her. It's kinda weird. Something that you're born with. Mine is super weak, so I've never been able to do anything with it. But this – anyone with a Talent can understand a pokémon they're bonded with. It goes a lot faster if the pokémon's in the family or part of the team."

Ruairi popped up at her.

"Wait… so that means…"

"Welcome to the team! Of two so far," she added. Ruairi let out a little fox-like cackle.

"This is so awesome," he exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet your family. Oh, I hope we get to see the Professor soon. And I bet I could introduce you to Charmander if he's still around! You do a lot of translating?"

Leila chuckled nervously. "Only in the family. I don't really tell anyone about the Talent thing, what with me being sort of useless with it. Except this. So let's keep it a secret? At least from other humans besides Mom?"

"Okay okay," he replied. But there was a mischievous look on his face. "You realize how much fun we could have with this?"

"Yes," she grinned. "I see this is gonna' be lots of fun for you. We're gonna' get pretty close, I bet."

"Yeah," Ruairi cackled. "I've never met a human who could understand pokémon before. I bet you used to do this and translate for your dad's team – oh…"

He grew slightly morose again.

"I'm… I'm not being insensitive, right? Sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry about your dad. And his team."

Leila smiled back at him and patted his head. "It's okay. I think he'd be happy, knowing we're here in Kalos and that I'm finally starting my journey. And you're part of it!"

"Yeah!" Ruairi cheered. He lifted one paw in the air. "Hurray for starting journeys! Guess that means we should go give that letter from the Professor to your mom, huh?"

"Probably should," Leila grinned. She brought her legs around to stand. "Wanna' walk with me or should I carry you?"

"… can I ride on your shoulder? I'll hold on!"

Leila giggled and pushed Ruairi towards her arm. He immediately bounded up it and plopped on his stomach, settled into a comfortable spot lounging over her shoulder.

"Ooooh, this is nice."

"Don't sneeze," Leila commented.

His tail flicked at the back of her head.

"I'll try not!"

"I'll grab some food for both of us before we head out?"

"Sounds awesome! Wow, this is so cool!"

Leila laughed as she stood and with Ruairi on her shoulder, headed towards the nearest food stand.


	4. First Battle!

A/N: Added a few things in to separate gameplay from... well, physical actions and life. Because we all wonder about that sometimes.

* * *

First Battle!

* * *

They were just exiting Aquacorde Town, Ruairi finishing off the last poképuff while still riding on her shoulder, when a voice interrupted them.

"Lel, wait!"

Leila stopped in her tracks. That was Shauna's voice… which meant she hadn't gone back yet, and…

She turned around to see her new friend dashing towards her. "Hey, you're still here!" she exclaimed, panting. Then she glanced up at her shoulder. "That's your Fennekin, right?"

Leila grinned. "Yup. Ruairi. This is Shauna, Ruairi."

"Heard her from outside my ball," he replied. Then with a knowing smile, he looked at Shauna and barked. "Yo!"

Shauna waved. "Hi Ruairi! Then, hope you don't mind, but…" she turned back to Leila.

Then she struck a bold pose, with one hand out at her.

"You're gonna' be my opponent in my pokémon battling debut!"

Leila blinked. Then she glanced at Ruairi.

He chittered. "I like her. This sounds fun."

Leila felt a determined heat enter her chest. She knew what that meant.

"All right then, Shauna… you got it!"

Shauna's face brightened. She immediately jumped back and spun around on one leg as she pulled a pokéball from her bag.

"Okay, Li'l Chespin!" she cheered as she tossed it up into the air. "It's our first battle! Let's win it with style!"

Leila could see Chespin's form in the light from the ball as it opened. She didn't wait to let him fully appear.

"C'mon Ruairi!" she shouted as she jumped back as well. "Let's do this! It's our first battle too!"

"Yeah!"

Ruairi launched himself off her shoulder and landed with a graceful plop on the stone walkway. He lowered himself into a battle stance as Chespin came into view.

Both pokémon had equally eager looks in their eyes.

"Heya Chespin!" Ruairi called. "Looks like we're fighting first, huh?"

The other pokémon released a happy shout. "Chespin, chespin!"

Leila made a mental note to ask Ruairi for translations later. It was obvious that the two knew each other.

"Mmk then..."

Ruairi knew Chespin. Ruairi probably knew a few things. Chespin was a Grass type. Ruairi was a Fire type. Hmm.

"Ruairi, what fire attacks do you know?" she asked.

"Ember!" he barked.

She grinned. "Then that's what we're starting off with! Ember"

"Use Growl, Li'l Chespin!" Shauna yelled.

Ruairi immediately charged. Chespin stood his ground, glaring back and releasing what was possibly the most adorable little growl that Leila had ever heard. She could see Ruairi's gait hesitate for a moment…

"Keep going!"

Ruairi jumped, opened his mouth, and released a gout of flame.

It hit Chespin directly in the face.

Chespin cried out, but he still stood. Now he was slightly blackened and burnt, but still he faced Ruairi defiantly.

"Li'l Chespin!"

"One more!" Leila shouted. "Ember!"

Ruairi gave another burst of fire.

"Raaaagh!"

"Cheeeeess!"

Chespin tottered for a moment. A little wailing sound came out of his mouth as he now charcoal pokémon teetered from side to side. Then he gave a goofy smile and promptly fell over.

"… I guess that's it?" Ruairi asked. He tentatively approached Chespin and poked him with a paw. "You gonna' be okay there bud?"

"Hey!" Shauna shouted. Leila jumped and looked up to see the girl. She looked an odd mixture of sad and indignant. "I wasn't even done watching my cute Li'l Chespin yet!"

Leila scratched her head. _Chespin barely did anything… but wow, that was really fast… was that really our first battle? It feels… sorta anticlimactic. Probably not for Shauna. Oh wow, now I feel bad._

Shauna had run up to Chespin. She gently picked him up in her arms, all the while digging something out of her pocket. Ruairi watched her, his head tilted far back.

Leila came towards Shauna. "Wow, that was… really fast. Sorry, didn't give you a chance, I just, you know, battle - "

"Are you kidding?" Shauna laughed. She glanced up at the older girl with a smile, and now Leila could see some sort of spray bottle in her hand. "That was amazing, Lel!"

She blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah! You're good at this battling thing, no hesitation!" Shauna pumped the fist with the spray bottle into the air. Then she giggled and brought it down to spray it onto Chespin. "Here, let me fix up your pokémon for you!"

Leila was fairly sure that Ruairi didn't need it. She glanced down at him, just as he looked up at her.

Shauna didn't seem to notice, and she simply knelt down and shot a quick spray into his face.

"Dah!" he yelped. Then he sneezed out a tiny wisp of fire. "Choo! Not… bad…?"

Leila had to smile at Shauna's good demeanor. "Thanks," she replied. "Will Chespin be all right?"

"Cheeesss."

The small pokémon made an odd 'thumbs up' gesture with one paw. The group laughed.

"You did good, Chespin," Leila grinned, as Shauna continued spraying the ointment on. "And you," she added to Ruairi, and she immediately knelt down to pick him up. "_You _did good. Grats on your win!"

Ruairi gave one of his chittering laughs. "Thanks! Yours too!"

Leila patted his head, then rubbed behind the ears. He let out a happy crooning noise.

"Shauna, are you gonna' stay here for a while longer?" she asked, turning back to the other girl. "Or are you heading back to Vaniville?"

"I will in a bit," she replied. "I'll probably go back to the café, I wanna' hang out with my pokémon more. We're all meeting tomorrow right outside Santalune Forest, right?"

Leila nodded. "Yup."

Shauna smiled back. "All right then. You go on ahead home, I know we all have a lot to do before leaving on our journey!"

Leila giggled. "I know. We have to tell our parents, introduce our pokémon to our parents, pack, get ready… wow, this is exciting."

"Yeah," Shauna nodded. Then she waved the bottle over her head. "Well, get going then!"

Leila laughed and waved. "All right, all right. Take care, if I don't see you before tomorrow, then… I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Say hi to your mom for me!"

"I will!"

"See you later Chespin!" Ruairi called. A weak, but cheerful "Cheeespiinn!" replied.

Leila turned to leave, but she checked over her shoulder to make sure that Shauna and Chespin were all right. She saw that Shauna was gently rubbing Chespin's head, and leaving towards the café. They would be fine.

She still felt a little bad about how she and Ruairi had practically trounced them.

"You know Chespin?" she asked once they were out of earshot.

Ruairi nodded. "Yeah, Froakie too," he replied, tilting his head. "All at the Professor's lab together after our parent's trainers donated us. We're sort of… rival friends, maybe, you'd call it? Classmates? You know, starter trios. We're all buddies."

Leila thought about it for a moment. "It makes sense. So it wasn't too awful that we beat them so badly."

Ruairi shrugged. "Not really. We've all wanted to go full-on out on each other for a while, see how it went. Tackling each other during lunch just doesn't do it."

The image of Ruairi, Froakie, and Chespin all rolling around in a giant ball on some kitchen floor made Leila laugh. "Well, good to know. You were great too, getting past that cute growl thing Chespin did."

"Hey, you said 'keep going', so I did," he replied proudly.

"Yup, you did."

He seemed slightly fidgety, so Leila released one arm. Ruairi took it as a sign and he hopped up it to plop back down into his spot on her shoulder. She winced slightly at the weight.

"You might have to switch shoulders, you're a little heavy."

He sounded slightly offended. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Leila snorted. "No," she replied. "You're just heavy. Must be all that muscle in there, you being a fighter and all."

Ruairi paused. Then he chattered again. "I can do that. Be a fighter and all. So that means I can keep eating poképuffs."

"Yes, you can keep eating poképuffs. But not right now. You already ate them."

"Aww."

Leila reached up and scratched beneath his chin. "I'll see if we have any at home. As congratulations on winning your first battle!"

"Oooh… so, does how many poképuffs do I get for winning trainer battles? Or, if it's like me against three pokémon? Or what if it's a wild one? What if it's a gym leader?"

Leila raised her eyebrows. "They're… poképuffs. You get them for being you."

"Oh c'mon, you gotta' give me some incentive! So, you gave me four earlier, so say… six if it's one on one?"

"We're doing a reward system?!"

"Twelve if it's two on one?"

"I don't think you can eat that many at once."

"Okay, so what about those things I hear they have in that… Owen place? What's it called? They have these things called gummi blocks, a visiting professor brought those once, maybe we could try those?"

"Is there any way to reward you without constantly feeding you food?"

"… how many bushes do you have?"

"What?"

Leila had a feeling this conversation was going to continue all the way back to her house.


	5. Meeting Mom

A/N: Some more exposition! Also, the idea that trainer ID cards are electronic and automatically update.

* * *

Meeting Mom

* * *

"This is your house? See, you do have bushes! Whoa, so that's Rhyhorn! I think he's asleep?"

Rhyhorn was, in fact, still asleep. Leila wondered if he had woken while she was in Aquacorde, then gone back to take a nap. She didn't want to believe that he had slept through the entire morning and half the afternoon.

Ruairi, who had switched to the other shoulder, and then finally begun walking after Leila's back protested enough, pranced up to the door. "Whoa… so this is a house…"

"You haven't seen houses before?" Leila asked playfully.

"My parents' trainer lived in an apartment," he shrugged. Then he brightened. "Hey, maybe we can call and say hi? You know how to do that, right?"

Leila nodded. It had come on a small card from the trainer along with the letter to her mom from Professor Sycamore. And on that note…

She opened the door and poked her head. "Mom, I'm home!"

Ruairi let himself in, and Leila came after. She saw her mother hurry around the corner. "Leila! Welcome back! So what did you end up doing with the neighbor kids… is that a Fennekin?"

"Yup!" Ruairi barked.

Leila grinned. "Yup! And look what else!" she held up the pokéball that Ruairi had come in. "It was his. This is Ruairi, Mom."

Her mother knelt down and let him sniff her palm. He responded the same way he had done with Leila earlier – he gently bopped it with his nose. "Nice to meet you, Lel's Mom!"

"He says nice to meet you, Lel's Mom," Leila repeated.

She laughed. "Wow, you bonded quickly… it's been a busy day for you, hasn't it?" she commented as she reached around and began to scratch Ruairi behind the ears. "It's nice to meet you too, Ruairi."

"Yeah. We even had our first battle!" he remarked proudly.

Leila giggled a bit, though she wished that he mother could understand him as well. "We even won a battle earlier."

Her mother stared for a moment. Then a huge smile grew across her face. "A battle… so that means… wait, do you have your card then? You're a trainer?"

Leila responded by digging into her bag and pulling out her electronic trainer ID card. She posed proudly.

Her mother laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Wow! Congratulations Leila!"

Her mother had stood and came at her with a rushing hug. Leila gave it back, feeling utterly joyful.

"Thanks mom," she replied, as the two released. She placed the card back into its holder in her bag, noting that she would have update to a better picture sometime; the quick shot she had done by the water fountain was a haphazard job. "I have a letter for you too."

"A letter?"

Leila had already moved to fish it out of her bag. She found the thin envelope quickly amongst the various mess piled within. "Here."

Her mother took it with some curiosity. "It says it's from a man named Sycamore… what could it be, a love letter?"

Leila stared, indignant. "Mom!"

She waved a hand back and laughed. "Oh, you know me. Let's see here…"

As she began to read it, Fletchling came from around the corner.

"You're officially a trainer now then, huh?" she trilled. "Wow, that's awesome! Does that mean me and Fennekin get to wake you up in the morning now? Or, Ruairi, was it?" she clarified, glancing at him. He nodded in reply. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"You too!" he chirped back.

Leila shrugged as she held her hands behind her. "Well, I dunno. See, 'cause… well it's in the letter."

"This Professor Sycamore has lovely handwriting," he mother commented.

"I… I guess so?"

"And he wants you to… a pokémon journey! Wow!" her mother exclaimed, turning to her with a jubilant look on her face. "Oh that's exciting. We just moved here and barely unpacked, and…"

"You're not worried?" Leila asked hesitantly. It was something she had wondered about since hearing it from Trevor.

Her mother softened.

"Of course I am," she replied. "I wouldn't be a good mother if I wasn't. But you're growing up. I remember my pokémon journey Leila, and I wouldn't trade that experience for anything. It's going to be wonderful, as long as you and Ruairi watch out for each other," she pointed to the pokémon in question. He nodded emphatically back. "And your father would have been proud. I know he would have."

Leila smiled. "Thanks mom. I'm glad…"

Her mother winked at her. "It's true. Think of this… like your first Rhyhorn race. All that excitement, you're learning more just by doing it, except that this first lap is going around all of Kalos. Fun, right?"

Leila had to laugh weakly. "Mom, remember my first race? I drove Rhyhorn into a tree and got thrown into a giant Oran bush."

"But you got up, got back on Rhyhorn, and kept going, right?" her mom reminded her. "That's how life is. You have your ups and downs, but you always find a good restart point and keep going. That's how pokémon journeys are too. Trust me. This journey will be good for you. When were you planning to leave?"

"Tomorrow," she answered. Then she grimaced. "I know it's really short notice Mom."

Her mother gave her a pointed look, then laughed. "You came back to tell me, at least. You know how I told your grandparents."

"From two towns over, charging with Rhyhorn all the way," Leila chuckled. She remembered that story too. "Well, all our stuff's here, so… yeah."

"Time to get packing then, huh," he mother tilted her head. "And we just unpacked…"

"Hey, tell me about this charging two towns over on Rhyhorn thing," Ruairi interrupted. Both Leila and her mother turned to look at him. He grinned cheekily. "Your mom's cool, by the way."

Leila translated quickly. Her mother laughed at the last statement.

"I'll tell you over dinner," she replied. "Or if Rhyhorn's up from his nap, he can tell you too. For you, Leila," she glanced at her daughter, "There's plenty that I can tell you. But for now, let's see what you'll need…"


	6. Mew Heart

A/N: And an explanation on something that I added in!

* * *

Mew Heart

* * *

"So, I'll be stopping in Lumiose City a lot…" Leila murmured to herself as she pored over the map.

"Several routes go through there, it looks like," her mother replied from the kitchen, where she was washing dishes. "I took a look at the gyms too, in case you wanted to take that challenge. I guess you do," she added just as Leila grinned to herself.

"Well, Ruairi and me'll have to train up, and we'll need a larger team than just us, but… yeah, why not?" she shrugged.

Her mother turned off the water from the sink and placed another dish in the drying rack. "That's good then. There's a Psychic gym in Anistar City… I think you might want to talk to the gym leader there."

Leila sat up. She knew where this was going.

"You mean about my Mew Heart?"

Her mother nodded. "The psychic we talked to, he did say your potential was very weak… but that puberty influences that as well, so things can change pretty drastically around that time. Meaning by this point, you might have developed a little something," she pointed with a ladle.

Leila glanced down and self-consciously poked at the left side of her chest. "Huh. That'd be interesting."

"Mew Heart?"

Ruairi bounced up onto the couch. "Is this that Talent thing you were talking about?"

Leila nodded. "Mm-hmm. It's the one for psychics. There's plenty of others, but the psychic one is probably the most common one. Maybe half the psychic trainers around probably have it."

The Fennekin looked slightly confused. "Um…"

Leila sighed. "Mom… maybe you can explain?"

"Sure."

She came around, drying her hands on a towel and setting it on the counter.

"Sometimes, there's a genetic mutation… okay, I won't call it that," she chuckled at Ruairi's bewildered look. "Sometimes, humans are born with an ability that gives them… the same affinity as one of the pokémon types. It means that the human can, with training, use some of the same moves and abilities as pokémon, in a sense. It also means that the human can talk to and understand a pokémon if their bonds are strong enough. We call these Talents.

"Leila here," she motioned to her daughter, "has the one that we call a 'Mew Heart'. And yes, it's the most common one. Old fashioned name, it's stuck around. But it makes sense in context – Mew Heart people are often very powerful psychics, and their hearts… well, they glow in the presence of a Legendary pokémon, or at least whomever that person considers a Legendary pokémon. Supposedly the glow goes away if the two become friends, but it's not really something I know much about.

"We found out about Leila's Talent when she started talking to and understanding Rhyhorn when she was little. There was a Mew Heart psychic in town that day who did a reading for us; he told us it was a Mew Heart, and that her ability to use anything psychic was very, very weak. But to check again with another psychic after she reached puberty, because those changes often make the Mew Heart abilities much more powerful. True to what he said, Leila's… never shown any sort of psychic power. Just the ability to understand pokémon. So, since you and Leila are going on a journey and will likely stop by a Psychic gym… I thought I would let her know."

Ruairi was very still throughout the entire explanation.

"Wow…" he breathed. "That's really cool. It doesn't sound like a bad thing either way though, even if you can't Psybeam or anything, it's still just straight up awesome! No drawbacks, right?"

Leila chuckled. "Well, I guess the one big drawback is that we make horrible cooks. Our sense of taste is really off."

He looked at her quizzically. "Like… how?"

She sighed. "I think pokémon food tastes really good. And I throw tomatillos and garlic in all my desserts."

Her mother shuddered from the counter. "I still don't understand how you like that combination."

Leila lifted a finger.

"Somewhere in the world, a pokémon likes tomatillos and garlic in their desserts."

Her mother looked at her pointedly. "You are not a pokémon."

"But I like tomatillos and garlic in my desserts."

"What does that have to do with you talking to pokémon?" Ruairi interrupted, still bewildered.

"Just part of the Talent," Leila shrugged, leaning back.

Ruairi was silent for a moment. Then an odd, mischievous smile came across his foxy face.

"So, if say I spiked a human's ice cream with tomatillos and garlic…"

"No."

"In a cake?"

"No."

"What about in a pastry? With jam and everything?"

"It doesn't work. I gotta shoot that idea down, Ruairi." She sighed in rememberance. "Poor Dad…"

Her mother shook her head. "Well, I suppose that means I'll have to look out for my pies any time you and Ruairi come home."

Ruairi looked back and forth between the two humans.

"You catch on fast!"

Leila chuckled. "Welcome to the family."


	7. Sendoff

A/N: And here they finally go!

* * *

Sendoff

* * *

"You got a good hold on?" Rhyhorn grunted.

"You don't have to do this Rhyhorn…" Leila protested, feeling mildly embarrassed. Her mother, Ruairi, and Fletchling were all watching, and she suspected that their neighbors were too.

He laughed. "Course I do! I saw your first baby steps, and now you're all grown up and takin' your first steps as a trainer! Course I gotta see ya off!"

"O-okay, but…"

She stopped protesting as Rhyhorn began a gentle walk around the yard. The elder pokémon was taking his time, plodding with firm, definite steps as though ensuring that she would not fall off. With a sigh, Leila gripped onto the ridge behind his neck and settled herself.

Rhyhorn had always insisted on offering her rides. It didn't matter how old she became; in fact, he seemed to enjoy it even more as she entered her teens. She was, after all, his trainer's daughter, and he had taken after her in the same way. As family. The youngling to look after. And here she was.

They took a couple of laps at the same pace, steady and solid. The breeze wafted softly past as Leila's body loped up and down with Rhyhorn's gait, with the pokémon sturdy beneath her. He had always seemed so strong. He was, of course, but Leila had always associated him with a sense of reassuring safety. She guessed it had to do with how he had, in a way, been a bit like a parent to her in addition to both her mother and father.

He was trotting now, circling around faster. Leila had to hold on a bit tighter, but she smiled as an exuberant feeling suddenly coursed through her. She recalled their beginning practice runs, years earlier with both her parents cheering for her. Then she remembered their first race, with the nervousness, the adrenaline, and even the panic when she accidentally directed him into a tree. Then his advice when she tried riding on other Rhyhorns, excitement on race days… everything.

She was really leaving home for this journey, wasn't she.

But she had this part of her childhood to keep. This was familiar. This was one piece of home that remained constant throughout everything, no matter what happened or how much changed; it felt like a reminder that she would always have a place to return to.

Rhyhorn would be here. So would Fletchling. So would her mom.

Leila took in the simple feeling of riding atop Rhyhorn, closed her eyes, and let out an enthusiastic whoop.

Rhyhorn laughed. "Hold on!"

He suddenly tilted towards the middle, tightening his turn. They spiraled towards the center of the yard, practically charging, until finally he dug his front feet into dirt. Leila held on as she briefly bucked forward.

With one powerful shift, he used the momentum to rock backwards and rear up onto his hind legs.

And he roared.

They came down with a whumph. Leila let herself settle into his back to soften the impact, feeling giddy all the while. Then, unable to help herself, she laughed.

"That was great, Rhyhorn!" she exclaimed.

"Good!" he replied as she slid off. "Bet I woke the neighbors."

She grinned at him. "Who cares?"

"Grace," he answered mischievously. Leila glanced over to see her mother looking slightly amused at both of them.

She giggled, realizing that just moments earlier, she herself had been nervous about their neighbors watching. It didn't matter now, she had enjoyed the ride.

Pulling her hair out of her face, she came around and knelt down to rub Rhyhorn's main head ridge. "Thanks for the sendoff," she smiled.

"Of course!" he laughed. "Have a good journey Lel."

Leila hugged his head. "Don't get into too much trouble. Take care of Mom."

"Will do."

She stood and went to retrieve her bag. Her chest felt warm inside, and as she picked up the bag and threw it onto her shoulder, she felt a sense of momentous readiness. She was leaving to start on this journey, and it would be something unforgettable. She had thought moving to Kalos would be a new start, but this… this was the real moment.

With a deep breath, she turned to face the rest of her family. "I guess it's really time then," she said. "I'll call as soon as I get to Santalune City."

"All right," he mother nodded. Then she smiled warmly. "Take care, Leila. Drop by whenever you can… and show those gym leaders who's boss!" she pumped one fist.

Leila laughed and strode forward to embrace her mother. "Thanks, I will. Love you Mom."

"I love you too."

They released, and she made sure to pat Fletchling, sitting atop her mother's shoulder. "You too. Be good, okay?"

"I will!" she chirped back. "Be careful!"

"Yeah."

She beckoned to Ruairi, who jumped up towards her. Then they made their way to the end of the yard, onto the pathway, and then to where the path met the sidewalk. She turned and waved one last time to everyone.

"I'll see you!"

Her mother waved back. Rhyhorn and Fletchling both shouted.

Leila smiled. She glanced down at Ruairi, eager for everything. They were ready to go.

She grinned and lifted a fist up into the air.

"All right. Let's do this thing!"

This was their new start.


	8. Free Potion

A/N: Pepper jam is actually pretty good. I'm still not sure about the fact that the jar I have has onions in it.

* * *

Free Potion

* * *

Leila could see the fountain now, the same one where she and Ruairi and talked the day before. Judging from her memory, this was the right area.

She bit her lip as she looked down at the list in her hand. She was glad she had funds and guidance from her mother regarding this.

"Potions, antidote… definitely need antidote," she murmured, glancing down at Ruairi. He was staring at the poképuff cart, the same one she had bought some from the day before. "Maybe tomatillos and garlic just for kicks."

He blinked and looked up at her. "They have tomatillo and garlic poképuffs?"

"Of course not. That would just be weird."

"But you like them in sweet stuff."

"Just because I do doesn't mean that they make poképuffs that way. And how many pokémon do you know who like that combination?"

"Does pepper jam count? Huh, that actually might make a pretty mean puff, now I think about it."

"Wow… you like poképuffs that much?"

"Yeah!" he replied hotly. Then a dreamy look crossed his foxy face. "They're puffy, sometimes there's cream inside, or they put sprinkles and frosting on them, and it's like putting something amazing and melty in your mouth!"

Leila frowned. "I still haven't tried them… maybe I should get some…"

She quickly realized that she had fed directly into Ruairi's plan. He was grinning cheekily at her now. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine! But I get a couple! And only after I finish getting supplies!"

"Yay!" Ruairi cheered. Then he tilted his head. "So what all did you need to get?"

Leila pointed at the piece of paper. "Potions and antidotes are most important. I'll probably try to get some other things too, I think there's a pokémon medicine shop around, so I'll browse once we have essentials. Then I'll need pokéballs. And that's it for now, I have everything else I really need, according to Mom."

"And then poképuffs."

"You really have a one track mind."

"By the way, there's that medicine shop you were looking for."

"What?"

Ruairi pointed his nose in one direction and let out a tiny tuft of flame. "That one!" he said cheerfully.

Leila looked up from the list and followed his view. She saw, just on the side of the plaza across from the fountain, a storefront with a glowing bottle sign and a man in a shopkeeper's apron in front, calling out to anyone passing by to take samples.

"Grand opening! Come shop and see our selection of medicines and specialty items for pokémon! Here, take a free potion!"

She stared for a moment, then waveringly pointed her finger at it. "… yeeeah. That would be it."

Ruari gave a little grin. "So, potions, antidotes, anything else useful you'd see just browsing huh."

"… I'mma gonna take that free potion."

"I like you more and more every day."


	9. A Rash Pidgey

A/N: Guess what her nature is.

* * *

A Rash Pidgey

* * *

"It's hot out."

Leila nodded. They were walking, after all.

"My feet are tired."

She sighed.

"We've been walking a lot."

She wondered if she should just pity him.

"… can I ride on your shoulder?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "I was waiting for you to ask that."

Ruairi looked up at her. "Didn't wanna trouble you," he said as she knelt down. "I hoped you'd offer…?"

Leila sighed and picked him up. He scampered up her arm and settled himself over her left shoulder, his tail reaching around to curl around her neck. "It's easier for me if you're blunt about what you want," she chuckled. "No need to beat around the bush."

"Yeah, but…" he sounded forlorn. "We only just got onto Route 2. And I'm tired. And I've never walked around this much in my life! I feel like a wimp."

"Well think about it this way… you'll get stronger," she reached up at began scratching him behind the ears. "And you get to see the world. If you need to, you can always go back in your ball."

He let out a little exhale. "Yeah. I know. But this is exciting. And you know, we'll be going into the forest, so if something comes out, or wild pokémon or… yeah," he ended lamely.

Leila understood the sentiment. He was being protective.

"Well, thank you for staying out here then," she giggled. "Keep me safe, oh great strong Fennekin."

He poked her in the side of the head. "Oh powerful one, fear not, for I will be your guardian on this pilgrimage through the mysterious, magical land of Kalos."

Leila raised both eyebrows at him as she continued walking.

"Did you… just talk like that?"

"I was trying to sound mystical."

She considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "Hmm, not bad."

They would have continued further had a Pidgey not suddenly dived down at them.

Leila yelped and jumped back. Ruairi came with her, apparently frozen in the same shock. Then he launched himself off her shoulder and onto the ground, leaned forward in preparation to attack.

The Pidgey remained airborne, flapping its wings as it gazed imperiously at both of them.

Then it opened its mouth and began chirping at them.

Ruairi's entire position changed from one of combat to one of confusion.

Leila wasn't sure what was happening.

"Um… translation?" she asked the moment the Pidgey stopped.

"She wants to join us," he answered. He sounded confused too.

Leila stared.

"What?"

The Pidgey began trying to talk again.

"Wait wait wait hold up!" Ruairi shouted. The Pidgey shut her beak. "That's my trainer, Leila. Or Lel. I call her that too. Yes, she can understand pokémon, but only if she gets to know them. So no, she didn't understand what you just said. We're just starting out, so we're new at this. You want to learn combat and battle and have a trainer, I get that, and plenty of pokémon do. But are you sure?"

The Pidgey released one emphatic screech.

Ruairi turned around and looked at her. "She says yes."

"I… yeah, sounded like it," Leila said unsurely. "Okay then, uh… and I'm guessing this is purely because I can talk to Ruairi."

The Pidgey shrugged and chirped.

"Pretty much, she said," Ruairi translated.

Leila blinked.

"Okay then," she answered weakly, deciding that she had to go with it. Then she glanced at Ruairi, then back to the Pidgey. "Can I give you a nickname?" The pokémon nodded. "All right. How about… Fi?"

The Pidgey pondered it for a moment, tilting her head back and forth. Then she gave an extra flap with her wings and nodded with a happy caw.

Leila smiled and pulled a pokéball out from her bag. "All right then! Welcome to the team, Fi! I'll let you right back out, I promise, I want to talk to you after it's official."

Fi let out a triumphant cry as she held out the ball. The pokémon flew forward, tapping the button in the center, and in a flash of red light, was drawn in.

The ball wobbled slightly, then beeped.

Leila and Ruairi both released long breaths.

Then she threw the ball back up, and Fi reappeared in another flash of light.

"… okay, so I gotta say I was not expecting this," Leila held up finger, chuckling weakly. The ball returned to her hand, and she tapped it into her bag again. "Pretty sudden."

Fi settled herself into the grass and replied with a series of cries.

"I mean, really though?" Ruairi asked, now fully relaxed and gazing with a puzzled look on his face. "Isn't that kinda rash?"

More cawing. Leila thought she grasped something though.

"Here, take a poképuff," she reached into her bag once more, pulling out the box of puffs. She figured that with Ruairi around, she would need a more permanent container. "You too, Ruairi."

"Oo!"

She passed the puffs around, one to Fi and one to Ruairi. She took one for herself too.

"So, you weren't just waiting around looking for trainers were you, or – _wow these are good_," Leila practically melted as the poképuff hit her mouth.

"Toldja," Ruairi smirked.

Fi began her bird speak again, clearly proud of something. She pecked at the poképuff happily.

"She used to eat crumbs, or find ones that people threw away. Sometimes she'd steal them," Ruairi related.

Leila frowned, even as she continued chewing on her own. _Seriously though, these are amazing. Must be the Mew Heart in me though, loving pokémon food._ "You won't have to steal them anymore," she replied. "I'll be getting plenty. Though I'm starting to think I might go broke buying these all the time."

Fi tilted her head. She squawked in question.

"Money. Humans earn it by doing things, and then they buy stuff using it. It's all transferred electronically via trainer cards for trainers though. So… yeah, stealing isn't really something we like."

Fi nodded and spoke again. Mentally, Leila could feel something forming very quickly; that same bond she had with Ruairi, although this one felt very different.

"Oh, we… met yesterday, actually," Ruairi chuckled, clearly replying to Fi. "Even won a battle! Left for the journey this morning! It's pretty fast, if you think about it."

"Yeah, really," Leila smiled. "Professor Sycamore – he's a pokémon researcher in Lumiose City, we're headed there – he wants a bunch of us to do something for him, and go on a pokémon journey in the meantime! It's me and four other kids, we're actually supposed to meet just outside of Santalune Forest."

Fi brightened. She began her speech again, but this time something felt very close, and there was a warmth that made it easier and easier for Leila to reach and hold onto, and then –

" – this route like my own tailfeathers! I can get you there in no time, and those kids – actually, this girl in all pink with two hair tails out of her head, and a boy with a blue top and black hair are just up ahead, they came through a little before you did, are they familiar?"

Leila nodded dumbly, a little shocked at how suddenly the understanding of Fi had come. "Yeah, that… that sounds like Shauna and Calem. Wow that kicked in… super fast. And all at once."

Ruairi stared at her. Fi let out a victorious shriek.

"And now I can talk to you!" she cheered. Her voice, translated to a human speech equivalent in Leila's mind, sounded like a fully mature adult, though young and very enthusiastic. "See, this wasn't a bad decision at all! We'll be great together, I just know it! Teach me to fight, trainer!"

Ruairi still stared at her.

"All at once?!"

"Yeah…" Leila replied, still shocked.

"But, for me, you said it came in like, like gradual spurts!"

"Maybe I'm getting better at it?" she said in a small voice.

"And you had to like, tell me your family history and everything before you could understand me!"

"… so does anyone want more poképuffs?" Leila offered frantically.


	10. How to Catch Pokemon

A/N: Adjusted some things for narrative use. Also, found a good way to justify one of the Nuzlocke rules!

* * *

How to Catch Pokemon

* * *

"Lel, there you are!"

Leila smiled as she came up and saw both Shauna and Calem waving. "Hey! Good morning!"

Shauna beamed at her. "I think we just passed you in Aquacorde! Calem's about to show me how to catch pokémon! Come join me! His parents are amazing trainers, so he knows all about battling and catching pokémon and stuff!"

Calem sighed, then chuckled good-naturedly. "Well… yeah Mom and Dad are good trainers, but that doesn't really have anything to do with me."

Leila tilted her head, away from the side that Ruairi was sitting on. She wondered if Fi was listening in too from inside her pokéball. "But of course it does. Not the… being a trainer bit, that's all you, but… you know, info, how battling works, the system, right?"

Calem looked at her quizzically. Leila wondered if she had said something off. "I mean, like, my mom's a Rhyhorn racer, and while I'm pretty bad at it, I still know how races and rankings and everything works. Stuff like that."

The boy seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"Huh," he replied. "You have a point. Seeing as how…" he held up a pokéball and grinned. "I'm teaching Shauna how to catch pokémon. How about you, do you already know?"

She nodded, thinking about Fi. "Yeah. I… caught one earlier, actually. Sort of." _It felt more like a freebie than anything… and I'm not sure I could catch pokémon in a traditional sense, considering…_

Calem raised his eyebrows. "Sort of?"

"She wanted to join me. So no battle type of thing."

Shauna squealed, while Calem shrugged and nodded in understanding. "Fair enough."

"So you have another new friend!" Shauna exclaimed. "What kind of pokémon is she?"

Leila smiled at the girl's excitement. "A Pidgey," she replied. "Her nickname is Fi. You'll probably get to meet her soon enough."

She could just imagine Fi hopping up and down in the pokéball. She wondered what Fi thought of all this.

"But enough on that, Calem's about to show you how to do this, right? I'll watch too," she said cheerfully, striding up to Shauna and placing herself beside her. The other girl nodded, bouncing on her toes.

Calem grinned at her. "You could use a refresher, huh?"

She shrugged. "Considering? Why not."

He laughed. "Cool then. Okay Shauna, watch what I'm doing. Lel, chime in if you want to add anything."

With that, he stepped into the tall grass.

A few steps later, he yelped and jumped back out of it.

"Bunnel…by!"

The pokémon shot out of the grass angrily, both ears clenched like fists. "Bunnel!"

Leila felt Ruairi wince on her shoulder. "Calem stepped on his tail."

_Ow…_

"Go! Fletchling!" Calem shouted as he threw a pokéball into the air. A bright light shone as it opened, forming into the air as the flying pokémon Leila was used to seeing in her own home. "Use Tackle!"

Fletchling let out a battle trill and rammed itself forward.

Bunnelby reeled backwards from the attack. He struggled to stand, but still managed to glare in a fierce way at Fletchling, as though leering in challenge.

"You have to make sure to weaken it before throwing a pokéball!" Calem called back to them. He pulled another ball from his bag. "Here we go!"

He tossed it at Bunnelby. The pokéball hit him, bouncing up slightly before opening and capturing him in a blast of light. Then it closed and fell to the ground, rocking back and forth a few times before the indicator light flashed.

"All right!" Calem cheered. "Good job Fletchling!"

"Ling!" it cheeped back at him. He held up its pokéball and it flashed back inside.

Shauna clapped wildly as he went to retrieve the ball. "Wow! So that pokémon went into the pokéball and…"

"Yeah, and now I've caught it," he replied, smiling at her. "Anything to weaken a pokémon – even sleeping it or anything else, will help. And you can't catch another trainer's pokémon."

"You need to have 'caught' a pokémon for it to register in your trainer profile," Leila added. "And if you use a ball and the pokémon breaks out, that ball is broken. So it's good to have lots of pokéballs on hand."

She was beginning to wonder about Bunnelby though. He had been minding his own business, apparently… then Calem stepped on his tail… then Calem caught him. She had known about how pokémon were caught, but seeing it in person… it made her wonder about things. It left a slightly unsettled feeling in her stomach.

Shauna cheered as Calem picked up the ball and placed it into his bag. "Awesome! I'm gonna throw lots of pokéballs so if I find a cute pokémon we can be friends!"

He chuckled at her. "Did you get any back in Aquacorde?"

She paused, then wilted. "No…"

"Here, it's no problem, I have a few, I'll share," Leila began, stepping up and already digging into her bag.

Calem shook his head at her. "No worries, Lel. Keep those balls, you might need them. My parents gave me a ton… here Shauna, take some."

He reached into his own bag to pull out a good handful of pokéballs. Shauna was wide eyed as he placed them into her waiting hands.

"Wow… thanks Calem!" she exclaimed.

Leila smiled at her. Then Calem pulled out another handful and grinned. "You too neighbor."

She blinked. "What? But I already have some."

"Take some more then," he replied cheerfully. Then he sighed. "Seriously though, take some, I swear half this bag is filled with pokéballs."

Leila had to laugh at that. "All right then," she smiled, and she cupped her hands so that he could deposit the balls with her. "Your parents wanted to make sure you were ready, huh."

"No kidding, right?" he chuckled.

She ended up pouring the balls into her bag. She would organize it later.

Shauna cheered as he stepped back again. "So it's three of us now, let's head up to the forest together!"

Leila thought for a moment. She couldn't quite ignore that unsettled feeling… and with Ruairi sitting on her shoulder, and Fi in her bag, maybe…

"You two go ahead," she answered with a smile. "I want to get to know Fi a little better. I'll be up there with you in a little bit?"

Shauna tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Fi's the new one, after all."

"Makes sense," Calem shrugged. He glanced at his bag. "I should get to know Bunnelby too. But we'll head up to see if Tierno and Trevor are there – don't take too long," he added with a grin.

"I won't," she smiled back. "I'll see you in a bit. Find some cute pokémon, Shauna."

She giggled. "Okay!"

The pair waved and began to make their way up the trail. Calem looked as though he was watching his feet very carefully as they passed through the grass.

Leila sighed and brought herself to the side of the road. She reached back into her bag and pulled out Fi's pokéball.

She wondered if it was because she understood some pokémon. She could talk to them, respond to their questions, ask them for advice… and in that, she sometimes felt like she had an odd kinship with them that most others didn't. It made catching them, just as Calem had just done, feel strange. They were friends, but at the same time…

"Something up?" Ruairi asked.

"Yeah," she answered, glancing at the trail to see if Calem and Shauna were once again out of earshot. They were relatively far up it now, talking together. "I'll ask Fi too. And… actually, I have an idea, while we're at it," she grinned. "Seeing as we'll be taking the Pokémon League challenge and all."

"But don't take too long," he reminded her. She giggled.

"Yup… because they'll be waiting," she nodded. "Well, I hope this doesn't at least."


	11. To Recruit

A/N: This is one of those things that I had an issue with after playing the Mystery Dungeon series. It's weird, I know. But this is just how I'm trying to reconcile things a bit, especially in the context of Leila with her Talent. Making cultural differences here too... okay, the whole thing goes into the issue of consent, which matters to me a lot. It was tough writing this chapter. I think it works...

* * *

To Recruit

* * *

"I don't think I can catch pokémon. Not like they do."

Ruairi and Fi were both staring up at her.

"A mental thing, or a…" Ruairi began, then trailed off. He was crouched in a battle stance, working on his control by blowing tiny tufts of light fire into the air. Fi had been working on either dodging them or using her wings to blow them in different directions.

"It feels wrong in a way," Leila replied, holding herself as she looked down. "It might be because I can understand you. I know this is how trainers have been catching pokémon for years and years, and I grew up knowing and being fine with it and everything, but… it's like walking up to someone, hitting them, and then popping on a leash and saying, 'Now you are my friend! Battle for me too!' And… you know that's not really how you make friends. I mean, what's this like from your view? What do you think about it?"

Ruairi loosened his stance, while Fi landed. They both looked at each other.

"I was never wild," Ruairi shrugged. "I came through the Starter Program." Fi had a blank gaze on her face. "Uh, parents are trained, they had me, trainer raised me up for a while, then donated me to Kalos Starter Program, where I got more training, and then when our class was ready, we were sent to get picked by starting trainers. Leila picked me."

"Is that how all starters are chosen?" Fi asked, curious.

"No, some come from reserves too. Or breeders. Mostly the Starter Program though."

"Huh…"

"What's your view on it?" Leila asked, wondering if she was just feeling irrational or if this was a genuine thing she might have an issue with. "I did… well, 'catch' you like an hour ago. That word isn't really right though."

"Maybe 'recruit,'" Fi suggested with an amused trill. "Recruit might work."

Leila smiled. "It does."

"Then there ya go," she chirped cheerfully. Then she sighed. "It's one of those things… how do I explain this…"

She was silent for a few moments, looking very thoughtful and somehow more settled than her earlier excited self would have predicted. Then she opened her beak.

"In general, humans are revered among wild pokémon – or at least, Pidgeys," she began. "You're powerful, have lots of knowledge, and make all these amazing buildings and things. But you're also respectful of our homes, you take care of us if we need help, and any pokémon that joins a trainer becomes incredibly good fighters. Plus that friendship. And you're strong. It's something that we really look at as an amazing thing. Yes there are bad humans, but there's so many more good humans too. So when humans do catch us, or a really good trainer earns our trust, it's… like an opportunity. Here's a strong trainer… now we can go on adventures and become strong too. If it's not a strong trainer, then… good luck, we won't work for you. If we get disturbed, then attack back and keep attacking, but not with our most lethal ones, we're testing you. Seeing how strong you are, and if you're worth training under. And you battling back and throwing that ball… we bow down to and follow strength. Does… this make sense?"

Leila frowned, feeling confused. "Sort of, but not. What about like, families or flocks, or whatever community you had before being caught? I mean, you can't want to be caught, right?"

"It's trust," Fi stated, flaring her wings. "We expect humans not to catch us in family groups, and to not go after us if we run away. We also expect that trainers who want to catch us are strong and won't be abusive. That they're going to take care of and respect us, treat us well, and be good teachers. And that we're going to become good friends. That's why we'll test them in combat or stay close. We can't always communicate it well, but we try. If we don't want to be caught, we run away or make it clear that we don't. As long as humans are respectful of us and don't just throw every ball they have at every single one of us they see, and can maintain that trust. That's why we're okay with the system."

Leila wasn't really entirely sure what to think about the Pidgey's explanation. She was a bit surprised, hearing it from Fi's perspective, especially as a wild pokémon. It would have seemed very strange were she human.

"And what about trainers who abuse it?" she asked, inwardly grimacing. There were plenty of news stories about those trainers.

"Bad humans," Fi squawked sharply. "And really disappointing too. Some pokémon are heartbroken by it. Because here you are with the chance to become strong and be friends, and the human is awful. So, since talking is kind of hard, you act out until they let you leave. Or you know, peck them in the eyes."

She seemed to think rather strongly about this. Leila raised her eyebrows, feeling a bit intimidated now. "You've thought this out, huh."

"Yeah." Then she tilted her head and gave a mischievous trill. "I'm expecting good things from you though. The talking, the poképuffs, and now this? Wow."

Leila chuckled nervously. "I'm… flattered I guess. But remember, I just started."

"You're already having us train," Ruairi pointed out with a little chittering laugh. "I can make tiny little flames pretty well now."

"And what about for battle? The strength of your Ember?" she grinned.

He stood up on his hind legs. "Point me!"

"That rock! Ember, hot as you can! Same flame size!"

He goggled at her. "Same flame size?!"

"Yeah! Go!"

He gave her a strange look, but turned around at the rock in question and opened his mouth.

A small, concentrated tuft of clear white fire spurt out. Ruairi yelped in surprise at himself as the flame hit and immediately charred the stone surface.

"That – that – that was – wow!"

"Yup," Fi laughed, sounding very pleased. "I'm expecting good things from you."

Leila smiled, feeling a little bit relieved. Still, that unsettled feeling remained.

"So in the end, it's… a cultural thing for wild pokémon," she began, trying to sort it out in her head. Ruairi set his attention back on her. "But overall it's the fact that you can't talk to each other. You do your best, and the being caught and not wanting to be caught thing is only okay because of the idea of trust. For you."

"That sums it up, I think," Fi replied, frilling her wings and shaking her tail feathers. Then she sighed. "I mean, of course there's humans who are stupid, or abusive, or just plain evil. We all just… hope not to encounter them."

"I think in general we try to stay away from them," Leila pointed out. "And I know there's measures in place to stop things like that. Us humans don't like being mean to pokémon, and don't like it when other humans are."

"Well good," Fi snorted. She looked slightly amused now. "So, your issue's solved then?"

"No, not really…"

It had to be the communication aspect. There was a level of consent that Leila felt was required for any sort of recruitment like this; catching pokémon in the traditional way was forceful and possibly not respectful of the pokémon's wishes, depending on how the trainer read those signals. She wasn't even aware if any trainers knew about this.

For herself though, she could at least ensure that any pokémon who wanted to join her did so of their own volition. And maybe she could bring some attention onto this.

"Well, since I can understand you… you can translate for me, right?" she confirmed. Both Ruairi and Fi nodded. "I can't reconcile the idea of catching pokémon just out of the blue, even if by attacking they're testing me or whatever. If we run into wild pokémon that do stay and do this… tell me what it is they want and whether or not it's joining me that they're after. It just needs to be clear. Because I can't force anyone to be my friend. It has to be from them too."

The two pokémon looked happy. And grateful, in a sense.

"Of course," Ruairi replied with a smile. "It's a mutual thing after all. Being friends comes from both sides."

"So does choosing to become trained," Fi added. Then she released a celebratory shriek. "Amen to that! I'm glad we had this conversation. Really, now I'm even more convinced I made the right decision."

Leila chuckled. "Thanks. Well, does that mean I should have you train a little bit more, or should we head on up to Santalune Forest?"

Ruairi and Fi glanced at each other. Ruairi immediately turned around to glare at the rock again.

"Take this rock!"

FOOM.

It was the largest fire Leila had seen from him yet. But it was also a little bit brighter, more blazing hot.

"So that's a vote for 'train a little bit more', then?" she commented. "By the way, that was awesome Ruairi. Were you trying for as hot and large as you could?"

He gave a little proud strut. "Yeah!"

She clapped. "Great! How about now, that same size if you can, but control the heat of the fire like you were earlier with Fi? Very light, cool flames."

He glanced at her quizzically. "Are you gonna have me do this a lot?"

"I just figured, the more control you have over your flame, the better. This is practice with that. Plus you can do things like that white fire you did earlier."

"Good point."

"And you…" Leila began, gazing at Fi and thinking. "Let me get some tree branches with leaves, we're gonna work on you making some wind."

Fi trilled in excitement. "You are awesome."

Leila was already brainstorming more and more ideas for training purposes, all for honing technique, balance, and power. Her father had had some unorthodox drills, and she remembered hearing his team talk about them. Sometimes they would comment on the more ridiculous ones. And a lifetime of watching her mother with Rhyhorn told her the importance of practice.

She wasn't going to catch pokémon, not like the others. She would be recruiting them onto a team with their decision as the primary factor.

Besides, with the League Challenge embracing them, she supposed that in the end, training might be of utmost importance to everyone.


	12. THE FIRE OF LIFE

A/N: Yes, the chapter title is in all caps. I may have gone a little overboard with this chapter. Also, random Harry Potter shoutout.

* * *

THE FIRE OF LIFE

* * *

"You! I challenge you to a pokémon battle!"

"What?"

The boy was younger than her and had to be a starting trainer as well. But there was an exuberant fire in his eyes and a very, very enthusiastic readiness.

"When two trainers' eyes meet, a pokémon battle must begin!"

Leila gaped at him.

"Uh… when was that rule implemented?!" she yelped.

The boy seemed to ignore her bewilderment. He stuck out his chest and clapped a hand to it. "I am Youngster Austin!" he proudly announced. "And I have challenged you! So let's battle!"

"I… okay…?!"

He immediately jumped back, brandishing a pokéball. Then he struck a pose, whirling around as he threw it into the air like a baseball.

"I choose you! Zigzagoon!"

The ball burst into light. Leila shook herself, still a little shocked by the suddenness. But this was a battle after all; she couldn't refuse.

She quickly stepped back, knowing that it was her turn.

"C'mon Ruairi, let's go!" she shouted.

Ruairi himself jumped straight off her shoulder. The Fennekin looked ready for action now, bolstered by the training session earlier.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" he shouted.

Zigzagoon stood in front, knelt forward in a position ready for combat. Ruairi did the same, baring his teeth.

Leila already knew what he should do.

Youngster Austin pointed a demanding finger. "Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!"

Ruairi yelped as Zigzagoon pivoted and launched itself at him. The two fell to the ground in a scuffle until they threw each other apart.

Leila saw a chance.

"Hold on, stay close!" she shouted. "And Ember!"

"Got it!" Ruairi replied. He dropped to the side and opened his mouth. "Fwa!"

Fire escaped and hit Zigzagoon. It let out a cry and immediately began to roll on the ground to put out the fire.

Youngster Austin did not look happy.

"You'll show him Zigzagoon!" he yelled. "Get up on those feet! You can do it!"

Zigzagoon jumped back to its feet with a firm growl. It looked just as determined as its trainer.

"Now… DO YOUR THING! TAIL WHIP!"

"… that's a thing?" Leila blurted in confusion.

Zigzagoon gave a great battle cry. It turned around, facing the back in an imperious, ready pose. It stood still at the ready, barked its reply, and… wagged its tail in a very cute, endearing manner.

This was apparently its thing.

Leila felt a smirk come onto her face. "You remember this Ruairi. No distractions! Ember!"

"Maybe I'm a little distracted?" Ruairi said unsurely, staring at the tail.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" she roared as theatrically as possible. She could match Youngster Austin perfectly.

Ruairi perked right up. "YES SIR!" he roared back in an equally theatrical voice.

Then he leaped forward with no hesitation. He sped up to close the space, straight for the adorable fluffiness before him, and in one great burst, flamed Zigzagoon right in the behind.

"TAKE THAT CUTE BUTT!"

"Ziiiiiiig!"

"No!" Youngster Austin cried out. He clenched his fists and pointed again. "Use Tackle again, Zigzagoon!"

"Don't give him a chance!" Leila yelled. "Show it your mighty flame! THE FIRE OF LIFE!"

Ruairi shot at it and opened his mouth.

"TAKE… THIS… EMBEEEEEEEERRR!"

Kafoom.

The poor Zigzagoon plopped onto the ground, knocked out completely.

Youngster Austin stood there in baffled amazement.

"You… you… you should've told me you were THAT strong!" he exclaimed.

"I… didn't know?" Leila shrugged. "Still learning!"

The boy just shook his head and went forward to pick up his Zigzagoon. He looked a bit crestfallen.

Now Leila just felt bad.

Ruairi apparently didn't. He laughed, scampering up to her. "That was awesome!"

She grinned and picked him up. "You did great!"

"Thanks to that training earlier!"

Youngster Austin approached them, holding his pokémon in his arms. Leila glanced at him, wondering if their mildly dramatic win had been too much… but that exuberance from earlier was still there. Apparently a loss wasn't enough to take him down.

"Aw man," he scratched his head. "Well grats on the win. Now time to get in some practice with the wild pokémon in the tall grass!" he pumped a fist into the air.

Leila looked straight down at Zigzagoon. "Uh…"

He looked down too. "Oh! I'd better heal up my pokémon first!"

She nodded dumbly. "Yeah. You go do that."

"Okay. BYYYYYYEEEEEE!"

He practically wailed it as he ran off back towards Aquacorde carrying Zigzagoon.

Leila stood there for a long moment, staring. She wasn't really sure what to make of the entire battle. It was her second one ever, and it had gone like… that.

She was pleased with Ruairi though.

"So neighbor… you planning to be that dramatic in every battle?"

She and Ruairi both jumped. She spun around to see four figures waiting just up the path – Calem, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor.

All of them were rather dumbstruck at her.

"So, uh…" Leila laughed weakly. "Hi guys?"


	13. This is Our Story

A/N: The title just seemed to fit. No drama involved.

* * *

This is Our Journey

* * *

"I swear, I was just bouncing off that kid," Leila protested as the entire group continued laughing all the way into the forest. "I kind of do that sometimes. He was shouting dramatically, so I did too."

"'Take that cute butt!' I'm just gonna shout that now," Ruairi cackled from his place on her shoulder. He was not helping her in the slightest. She was almost glad that no one could understand him except for her.

"Man, really?" Tierno was busy chuckling as he threw a fist into the air. "Constant vigilance! The fire of life!"

"No, it needs to be way louder and passionate," Calem suggested, grinning. "The _fire_ of _life_!" he shouted in a loud wailing voice.

Leila finally snorted. "You're gonna have to let the pro do this right, you know," she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Calem smirked, crossing his arms.

Leila was going to take that challenge.

"THE FIRE OF LIFE!"

Everyone began laughing again.

Trevor shook his head, wiping a tea from his eye. "Who knew," he commented. "Who knew."

"Here she is, Lel the amazing shouting master" Shauna announced proudly. A couple giggles escaped from her mouth.

Leila realized that she would never live this down. She shook her head in resignation.

"Well anyway, now that you all think I'm insane," she said dryly, "What's our plan? We're going through the forest to Santalune City, and then…?"

Everyone glanced at each other. Apparently they hadn't thought quite that far ahead.

"Well, eat some food, obviously," Tierno pointed out. "Then call home. Then… see if my pokémon can give me any inspiration for choreography?" he finished with a hopeful grin.

"That's not unexpected," Calem shrugged with a slight smirk at the taller boy. "I might train a bit. There's a gym in Santalune after all."

Shauna giggled again. "That sounds like you!"

There was a kinship there with the others that Leila felt a little disconnected from. She knew that they had known each other for much longer than herself… but after all, she was the newcomer, and they were going on this journey together. It would take a while to bond with them, but at least they welcomed her wholeheartedly.

Bonding with humans was more challenging than with pokémon. She suspected the entire 'human understanding pokémon speech' to have a part in it.

"Last one to the end of the forest is a rotten Exeggcute!"

Like that.

Leila came away from her thoughts just in time to see the three boys racing off up the trail. She yelped and started after them, ignoring Ruairi's excited bark.

"Hey – hey wait - "

"They really don't have to do that!" Shauna exclaimed indignantly from behind.

Leila slowed. The girl had a point.

"You're not going after them?" the Fennekin on her shoulder asked as she pattered to a stop.

She sighed. "Nah. I'm not leaving Shauna behind."

"Really?!" Shauna jogged up to them. She seemed surprised, but grateful. "Wow! Great then! Let's walk together!"

Leila smiled kindly at her. "Yeah! Us girls don't need to rush through here, right? There's plenty to see and explore."

Shauna nodded vigorously. "Exactly, Lel! This is our journey, and we're going to do everything to make it great!"

"She has a point," Ruairi commented. He gently thwacked the back of Leila's head with his tail as if to accentuate it.

Leila laughed and nodded. With a bright smile, she beckoned to her friend, and the two started their way on the trail into the forest.

Ten minutes later, as she found herself battling against another young boy (Joey, his name was this time), with Shauna cheering her on, she thought that this could become strangely memorable.


	14. Selling Point

A/N: I was debating between this title and one involving our new team member, but in the end this won over because it fit a bit better.

* * *

Selling Point

* * *

"It's – it's okay Shauna, I'm stocked up on Paralyze Heals," Leila gently declined, trying to push the bottle away.

"It's tough in here though! Just take it!" the younger girl insisted. Leila found herself with the bottle deposited straight into her arms without ceremony.

She sighed. "All right then."

Ruairi was looking at her quietly as she placed the spray into the newly designated medicine pocket of her tote bag. She glanced up at him. "You're doing okay?"

He nodded. The Fennekin looked a bit weary. "I… think I could use a break after that last battle. And all the walking. And the training. Your shoulder's awesome and all, but…"

Leila smiled and pulled the pokéball from her bag. "Let me guess?"

He nodded again, relieved. "Yeah. Thanks."

She knelt forward to pat him on the head and scratch behind the ears. "Make the ball hop if you want out," she spoke as she held it before him. He released a small, satisfied chitter as he padded forward and touched the button.

Moments and a flash of light later, he was gone, drawn within. Leila stood and placed his ball back in. She missed his commentary already.

"It's been a long day for him, huh?" Shauna spoke as they resumed walking.

Leila chuckled. "He's not used to all this. Running around at Professor Sycamore's lab isn't the same as all the walking and battling he's been doing today. I can't blame him."

Shauna sighed, folding her hands behind her head. "Li'l Chespin's sitting happily in his pokéball. He hasn't been battling or walking or anything. Do you think maybe he's bored in there?"

"You could ask him," Leila suggested with a grin.

She glanced up at the path, grimacing at the tall grass spanning a large swath of it. There was no way around it; they would have to go through. Sometimes she felt as though the trail makers had purposely done this to force new trainers to encounter wild pokémon.

_Well, couldn't we just… climb off the path and go into the trees? No, that's worse, pokémon live there too. And rangers always tell us not to go off the path because it can mess up their habitat. Is tall grass like… traditional wild pokémon and trainer meeting ground, maybe? Should I ask Fi? Are we… yes, yes we are, we're walking through it. No more internal monologue for you, Leila._

She really had a bad habit of getting caught up in her own thoughts and not noticing when people were moving off without her.

With a quick spurt of energy, she caught up and entered the grass with Shauna. "Be careful, might be wild pokémon here," she said cautiously.

"I know," Shauna replied, but she seemed a bit more keen on searching the ground instead. "But we can make so many friends, and there might be cute pokémon here, and… oh!"

A little bug-type pokémon had just popped out of the grass. He reminded Leila of a Caterpie, but black with large eyes and a rounder, more pronounced head.

"It's a Scatterbug!" Shauna exclaimed. "And it's… I think it's…"

The Scatterbug was glaring defiantly at them.

"… uh… Lel?" Shauna said in a very timid voice. "I think it looks angry."

Leila immediately reached into her bag. She recalled her conversation with Fi and Ruairi earlier, and was ready to make well on that declaration.

"C'mon Fi! Go!"

The Pidgey sprung from the ball with an exuberant cry. She fluttered down to the ground in front of the Scatterbug, matching its glare.

"I'm on it!" Fi replied, glancing back at Leila. Then she turned her attention to the other pokémon. "You! Why're you attacking?"

The Scatterbug made a series of chittering, cheeping noises.

Fi blinked in surprise. "Really? So it's a challenge. Heck yeah she's a worthy trainer!"

Leila let a smile come to her face.

"Also, she understands us. But only if you're friends with her. See, I'll show you! Lel, repeat this: I am a Magikarp!"

Leila dropped her jaw in bemusement. "… what? I… am a Magikarp…? Okay?"

"No you're not," Shauna stated from behind her, sounding perplexed.

_Oh crap. Fi, I thought I told you…!_

The Scatterbug had suddenly jumped up in excitement, the defiant look dropping from its eyes. He spoke in his insect-like chirping voice again, bouncing.

"He wants to join," Fi said with a satisfied air. "Sounds good to me! How about you Lel?"

"I… yeah," Leila answered, still taken aback. She was unsure how to reconcile this – Shauna standing next to her meant she couldn't reveal the particular side-effect of her Talent, but Fi was using it as a selling point. Yet this was a pokémon choosing to join her, which in of itself might be fairly life-changing for him…

_I'll… damage control. Something. I'll figure it out_, she thought desperately.

"So… I'm not gonna call you Scatterbug. Too formal," she stated, kneeling down. Fi hopped aside so that Leila could come closer to the pokémon. "I have an idea for a name, but do you have a preference?"

The Scatterbug shook his head. He looked up cheerfully and buzzed.

"He says it's your choice," Fi translated.

Leila thought for a moment. She looked over the pokémon, with his black body and large eyes, complete with the three hairs atop his head and a furry collar…

"Stu," she said finally. "How is that?"

He pondered it for a moment. Then he hopped back, rocking his head back and forth as in thought. A little chitter escaped his mouth as he shrugged cheerfully.

Fi glanced back at him, then to Leila, and nodded.

Leila smiled.

"All right then. I now dub thee… Stu!" she exclaimed. Stu let out a triumphant squeal. "I'll have to… quote unquote, catch you, to make it official, but I'll let you out to try and get to know you better, how 'bout?"

The Scatterbug nodded happily. Leila grinned and pulled an unused pokéball from her bag. "Here go."

He crawled up towards it and touched the button with his nose. He vanished into the ball with a flash of light.

One minute later, he stretched his legs out on the ground again with a happy buzzing trill.

"Okay, um…" Leila began, scratching her head and glancing around. Fi still sat on the ground, right next to Stu now, and Shauna seemed mostly speechless. "So, you know Fi. This is Shauna, my friend, she's a trainer too," she beckoned. Shauna gave a little wave, while Stu bowed respectfully. Leila had to admit he was rather adorable. "I also have Ruairi on my team, he's a Fennekin. He's resting in his ball right now though. Do you want to get to meet him too? Maybe after we get out of the tall grass? There aren't, like… twelve more Scatterbugs waiting to ambush us, right?"

"I think you're claimed," Fi replied, snorting.

Stu made several more noises.

"First come, first serve," Fi translated for him. "But he can't speak for the Pikachus."

Leila giggled. "Maybe Shauna would like that."

"Like what?" the girl in question asked.

"Pikachus," Leila answered, grinning. "They're really cute, I'm sure there's one who… aww, crap," she groaned. _Stupid stupid stupid! _"I'm really bad at this, aren't I?"

"Bad at what?" Shauna and Fi both asked simultaneously, though differentiated by a Pidgey's cry versus human speech. Stu tilted his head.

Leila grimaced. _Well, too late now. And I was so looking forward to this new start here in Kalos._

She turned to Shauna.

"I can understand pokémon. The ones that I'm close to."

Shauna stared for a solid three seconds.

Then she squealed in absolute delight.

"You can…! Omigosh that's amazing Lel! You can talk to and understand your pokémon like they're friends, oh that makes everything so much easier for you, no wonder you caught your Scatterbug differently than Calem caught his Bunnelby, ooh does that mean you can translate or maybe help me talk to Li'l Chespin? Oh this is so awesome!"

… _and this is why I don't tell people. The attention._


End file.
